Soul friends devil 01
by Alexis1995
Summary: Lorsque Zest, ancien démon servant d'esclave à un tyran, rencontre Fujimaru Kudo (ancien Shinigami) et ses amis, les deux jeunes gens se lie rapidement avec un pacte de soumission. Malheureusement la romance naissante entre les deux jeunes gens sera compromis par le lourd passé de Zest. Multiple crossover.


Un nouveau maître.

Cela faisait quelques jours depuis la défaite de son maître. Quelques jours depuis que celles qu'elle jalousait étaient sorties victorieuse de leur affrontement avec son créateur qu'elle haïssait.

Zest était une femme de toute beauté, des cheveux argentés, une peau bronzé et des yeux dorés/verts. Elle portait un pull gris moulé ainsi qu'un pantalon noir serré et des chaussures plates de couleur marron.

C'est sans vie qu'elle déambulait dans la ville ou cette famille heureuse vivait. Dans ses yeux, nul autre sentiment que la tristesse. Aucune envie de vivre.

Alors qu'elle regardait le sol en marchant, sans se rendre compte que la nuit était tombée, elle rentra dans une personne qui tomba le popotin au sol.

"Aïe aïe mes pauvres fesses!"

Dans une panique total d'avoir blessée quelqu'un, la démone abandonné ne savait comment s'excuser.

"Je…..je…...par….."

Même s'excuser elle ne savait pas faire. Cette réalité la frappa et la brisa d'avantage. Zolgear le lui avait déjà dit. C'était une incapable !

Alors que cette réalité la frappait, elle se laissa tomber au sol, ses mains ont alors caché son visage alors qu'elle se mit à pleurer.

"Pas la peine de pleurer pour si peu. Je n'ai pas mal! Et puis des fesses ça rebondit." rassura l'étranger à la voix joyeuse et masculine.

"Je….je suis…..vraiment désolééééé!"

"Allons, une beauté qui pleure pour moi, c'est flatteur mais pas nécessaire."

"Pardon?"

Même elle était surprise ! Une beauté ?! Qui ça ?! Elle?! Personne ne lui avait jamais dit ça ! Alors que ses mains ont libéré sa vue, devant elle se trouvait un jeune homme âgé d'environ 18 ans, accroupi devant elle, lui souriant tendrement. Les cheveux blonds foncé à deux mèches des deux côté du visage, et une qui descend sur son nez. Dans ses cheveux, il portait un ruban rouge clair accroché à sa mèche gauche et reposant sur son épaule. Le regard de Zest semblait se perdre dans ses yeux bleu foncés.

Il portait une chemise blanche et un jean serré ainsi que des basket de couleur bleu.

"Ah! Je peux enfin admirer ta beauté!" s'exclama l'étranger en tapant sur ses cuisses alors qu'il se relevait. Puis après avoir tapoter son pantalon il ramassa un sac en plastique contenant diverse choses.

"J'ai…..fait tomber vos affaires". Bon sang. Elle était vraiment une gêne permanente, même pour un étranger.

"Ce n'est rien." dit il en ouvrant le sac pour vérifier son contenu "rien n'a été abimé." puis il tendit la main à la jeune fille.

D'abord surprise, puis hésitante, elle finit par serrer la main de l'inconnu qui l'aida à se relever.

"Fujimaru Kudo, enchanté de te rencontrer." dit il en souriant.

"...je m'appelle Zest."

"Zest hein? Ce n'est pas très sûr de trainé dans les rues à cet heure ci. Surtout pour une jolie fille. Tu devrais rentrer chez toi." avertit le blond sur un ton inquiet.

Pour Zest c'était un coup dur. Rentrer chez elle?! Dans le monde des démons ?! Plus personnes ne l'y attendait! Ne voulait d'elle! Pire encore, elle y serait certainement assassiné !

Elle attrapa nerveusement son bras. "Je…...n'ai nulle part où aller. Je n'ai plus aucun foyer." explique t elle honteuse de ses actes.

Fujimaru fut à la fois surpris et choqué par une telle chose. Zest devait avoir quoi? 16? 18 ans comme lui. Il se gratta nerveusement l'arrière de la tête se demandant si il devait la laisser là où l'emmener avec lui.

Il soupira de défaite en adressant un petit sourire à Zest.

"J'allais chez des amis, on organise une fête. Si tu veux, tu peux venir avec moi et on verra ce qu'on peut faire pour t'aider."

Zest regardait ce garçon dans le choc. Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi voulait il l'aider?! Certes elle avait pris apparence humaine, mais elle n'en restait pas moins un démon ! Devait elle accepter une aide humaine?

Fujimaru prit délicatement la main de Zest qui se mit à marcher avec lui presque automatiquement.

"Finalement je ne te laisse pas le choix. Aucune chance que je laisse une beauté comme toi à la merci des prédateurs nocturne."

Après quelques minutes de marches, et de discussions durant lesquelles Fujimaru et Zest apprirent à se connaître, le duo arriva devant une maison gigantesque. Sur la façade était inscrit: Capsule Corp.

Fujimaru s'approcha de la grille de sécurité et sonna sur la petite tablette de sécurité.

Une voix puissante mais amical répondu à l'interphone.

"Oui, qui est-ce?"

"C'est moi Trunks, j'ai ramener les glaces."

"Oh Fujimaru ! On pensais que tu ne viendrait plus tellement on t'a attendu! Hé les gars ! Fujimaru est arrivé !"

Le petit cinéma de l'interphone fit rire Zest et rougir Fujimaru d'embarras.

"Arrête ton char et laisse moi entrer." soupira Fujimaru. Aussitôt une petite sonnerie retentit et la grille s'ouvrit.

"Entre, tout le monde t'attend!"

Alors que Fujimaru s'avança, il remarqua l'hésitation de Zest à se mêler à des inconnus.

Voyant le regard bienveillant de Fujimaru à son égard, Zest, toujours hésitante, attrapa sa main et le suivi jusqu'à la porte d'entrée.

"Surtout" commença Fujimaru en s'adressant à Zest après avoir toqué à la porte provoquant à Zest un battement de coeur accéléré. "Amuse toi bien, c'est la règle numéro 1. Tu es une invitée de marque puisque tu m'accompagne, alors soit toi même et ne pense plus au passé et profites en un max."

Un jeune homme ouvrit la porte. Les cheveux azur coiffé en bol, il porte un t-shirt noir à manches courtes montrant ses muscles incroyablement développé ainsi qu'un jean noir serré et des chaussure plates de couleurs marrons. Ses yeux était d'un bleu aussi clair que le ciel. Il semblait avoir 18 ans lui aussi.

Lorsque la porte fut ouverte, on pouvait entendre la musique à fond et les invités s'amuser follement.

"Fuji-kun!" s'écria Trunks alors que les deux hommes se sont échangé une accolade virile.

"Bonsoir Trunks, comment ça va?"

"C'est plutôt à nous de te demander ça, depuis que tu as ouvert ta confiserie, on te voit presque plus." explique Trunks, puis il remarqua Zest se frottant nerveusement les bras.

"Et qui est cette magnifique jeune fille?"

"Trunks, je te présente Zest, Zest voici Trunks Brief, l'organisateur de cette soirée." présenta Fujimaru.

"Eh bien enchanté de te rencontré Zest. Je te remercie de nous avoir ramener LE fêtard de notre groupe." puis il jeta un regard sérieux à Fujimaru "et toi j'espère que tu prend soin d'elle. Mais assez parler, entrez, tout le monde vous attend!"

Alors qu'il leur fit signe d'entrée, Fujimaru saisit le bras d'une Zest effrayé afin de la rassurer.

"Fujimaru…..je….je ne sais pas si….."

Fujimaru la choqua en l'embrassant sur le front provoquant à Trunks de faire tomber la partie inférieur de sa mâchoire au sol.

"Zest, ce soir sera le soir d'un nouveau départ pour toi. Tu m'a raconté que tu n'avait aucune famille. Laisse moi te présenter la mienne et nous t'aiderons du mieux nous pourrons."

Zest serra un moment Fujimaru dans ses bras pour y puiser du courage.

Après quelques minutes, Fujimaru saisit à nouveau la main de Zest qui inspira profondément.

"Allons y beauté fatale."

Zest suivit Fujimaru et entra dans la maison géante.

La fête se déroulait dans la pièce centrale. Buffets allongés sur plusieurs tables faisant le tour de la pièce. Boeuf, porc fumé, spécialité française, japonaise, chinoise, espagnole. Tout y était, au fond de la salle, une scène ou jouait un groupe de rock.

Lorsque Trunks, Fujimaru et Zest sont entré, un grand silence s'est installé dans la pièce.

Une jeune femme de 18 ans s'est avancé vers Fujimaru provoquant à celui-ci de pâlir sur place. "Matsuri."

Des cheveux blonds clairs tenus en queue de cheval sur le haut de la tête. Ses franges sont désordonnées et plutôt longues, une bonne partie d'entre elles tombe au milieu de son visage, l'aspect général de sa coiffure ressemble beaucoup à celle de son frère. Comme lui, elle a les yeux bleus et porte des décorations rouges dans les cheveux, accompagné d'une fleur blanche, probablement artificielle. Elle portait un t-shirt blanc à manches courtes ainsi qu'une jupe courte en jean et des sandales blanches.

Sans mots dire, elle le prit dans ses bras sous l'oeil bienveillant de Trunks.

Alors que Fujimaru lui rendit l'étreinte une larme à l'oeil, une étrange sensation se fut ressentir dans la poitrine de Zest.

"Quelle est cette sensation étrange et douloureuse dans ma poitrine?" pensa la beauté démoniaque "pourquoi cette femme le serre t elle dans ses bras?"

"Ravie de te revoir mon frère." pleura Matsuri de bonheur.

"Bon anniversaire ma soeur." répond Fujimaru en mettant fin au câlin fraternel en essuyant les larmes sur ses joues.

Dans la salle, une beauté blonde à forte poitrine portant une robe noir digne des lolitas gothique et des bottes de cuir remontant jusqu'au genoux. Ses cheveux blonds dont une frange cachait son oeil gauche, s'avança vers les nouveaux arrivant.

"C'est qui elle?!" exigea la blonde sur un ton désagréable.

"Je vous présente Zest ! La petite amie de Fujimaru !" présenta Trunks, sûr de lui alors qu'il était si loin du compte.

Alors que Fujimaru allait contesté la présentation, il vit le regard troublée de Zest. Ce n'était pas bien de mentir ainsi à ses amis, mais ainsi Zest aurait sa place au sein de ses amis. Ni une ni deux, la blonde se déplaça à côté de Zest la fixant minutieusement avant d'afficher un sourire effrayant.

"Je m'appelle Hildegarde, mais tu peux m'appeler Hilda." puis elle se tourna vers Fujimaru. "J'ai toujours su que tu avait bon goût pour les femmes, voilà pourquoi je te côtoie." déclara t elle en levant son pouce vers le blond. Puis elle attrapa Zest par le bras et l'emmena dans un coin afin de discuter.

"C'est rare qu'Hilda s'attache à quelqu'un aussi vite." soupira Matsuri "moi il m'a fallu 3 mois pour qu'elle m'adresse la parole."

"Alors Fuji-kun ?" demanda une nouvelle venu. Elle était plus âgé que les autres, comme Trunks elle avait les cheveux azur. Ses grand yeux bleus montrait sa bienveillance et sa gentillesse. Habillé d'une robe verte serré descendant jusqu'à ses cuisses ainsi que des talons haut de couleur rouge. "Tout le monde se demandait ce que tu devenais. Trunks m'a dit que tu voulait ouvrir une confiserie ?"

"Bonsoir madame Brief." salua respectueusement le blondinet. "Oui c'est exact, j'ai ouvert mon magasin il y a un mois."

"C'est incroyable comme le temps passe vite. Tu as 18 ans et tu as déjà ton propre commerce. Comment ça se passe?"

"J'ai beaucoup d'habituer, mais c'est très éprouvant." répond Fujimaru en se grattant l'arrière de la tête nerveusement.

"Dire que tu était le plus perturbateur de la bande au collège. Végéta et moi tentions de dissuader Trunks de trainer avec toi, et maintenant nous pensons qu'il devrait prendre exemple sur toi et travailler."

"Maman !" soupira Trunks "Fujimaru n'est pas venu ici pour parler boulot! C'est son anniversaire à lui et à Matsuri aujourd'hui !"

"Oh mais oui tu as 19 ans aujourd'hui ! Profite de ta soirée, ça nous ferait plaisir que tu mène la danse comme autrefois. En tout cas si tu as besoin d'aide pour ta boutique, n'hésite pas." dit Bulma en retournant à ses occupation.

"Toujours aussi sympa ta mère Trunks."

"Elle ne le diras pas, mais tu lui à beaucoup manquer." explique Trunks alors que le duo se dirigea vers le banquet "crier sur l'élément perturbateur lui manquait."

"Ou est il?!" interrompu une voix "ou est mon futur beau-frère adoré ?!"

Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux azur et au yeux bleus habillé en robe rouge cachant même ses pieds courait dans tous les sens.

"Bra?" questionna Fujimaru surpris par la tenue de la petite soeur de Trunks.

"Fujimaru !" s'écria la jeune fille en courant vers le jeune homme avant de lui sauter dessus dans une tendre accolade.

"Alors c'est vrai?! Tu travail dans les environs ?! Tu as ouvert ton magasin depuis ton retour de Karakura? Pourquoi n'est-tu pas venu nous rendre visite?!"

"Doucement Bra! Laisse le reprendre son souffle!" plaida Trunks.

"Effectivement, j'ai ouvert un petit magasin dans la zone campagnarde de la ville. J'aurais du venir vous voir plus tôt, mais j'ai des journées sacrément chargé. Il fallait que je m'habitue aux horaires."

"C'est quoi cette excuse toute pourri ?! C'est quoi tes horaires ?!"

"Je travail de 6h du matin à 21h le soir."

Bra et Trunks étaient choqué par ces horaires, eux qui n'avaient pas l'habitude de travailler.

"Pourquoi ces heures de travail ?" questionna Trunks inquiet pour la santé de son ami.

"J'ouvre à 6 heures pour que les enfants qui vont à la garderie du matin puissent faire leur réserve de bonbons pour la journée. Et vers 20h ce sont les collégiens et les lycéens qui viennent m'en acheter."

Une musique vint alors accompagné la soirée.

Ost~the fatback band: do the bus stop.

"Attention mesdames et messieurs c'est l'heure de la danse en groupe! Matsuri et Fujimaru sont invités à mener la danse!" annonça Bulma dans un micro.

Bra et Trunks ont alors commencé à hurler comme des fous.

"Ouaaaaaais! Aller Fujimaru! Aller Matsuri!"

Matsuri et Fujimaru se sont alors avancés vers le centre de la pièce sous les applaudissements des convives.

Ils ont tous deux commencé à agiter les mains, indiquant aux invités de les rejoindre. Trunks se mit à côté de Matsuri et Bulma à côté de Fujimaru. Les invités se sont donc mit en colonnes de quatre rangée.

Les deux jumeaux ont alors claqué dans leurs mains indiquant à tous le monde que la danse commençait.

La danse commençait alors que tous le monde se penchait du côté gauche en utilisant leur mains gauche pour essuyé leur épaules droite.(2x) Puis se fut l'inverse (2x) ils se sont penché du côté droit en utilisant leur mains droite pour essuyé leur épaules gauche.

Puis ce fut trois pas en arrière en tapant des mains. Une fois arrêter ce fut un bond en avant, un bond en arrière, puis encore en avant et encore une fois en arrière.

Tout le monde a levé ses talons pour se retrouver sur la pointes des pieds afin de permettres aux talons de tourner deux fois dans leurs sens originelle (le talon droit vers la droite, le gauche vers la gauche.)

Ceci fait le groupe se mit à tourner d'un pas vers la droite en faisant un tour sur eux même, tapant des mains aux passages. Puis vers la gauche.

Ils ont enchaîné avec trois pas en avant en se penchant vers l'avant durant chaques pas et se redressant après coups.

Ils en ensuite sauté sur place (2x) envoyant la jambe droite à droite, puis la jambe gauche à gauche.

Ils ont poursuivi en sautant trois fois vers l'avant en levant le poing en rythme vers le haut.

Puis la danse à recommencer jusqu'à la fin de la chanson.

Hilda et Zest sont revenus dans la pièce centrale au moment ou la danse se terminait.

Fin ost.

"Dieu merci, on à rater la dance." soupira Hilda de soulagement, puis elle se tourna vers Zest avec un regard démoniaque. "Tout est prêt pour le pacte d'asservissement. Tout ce que tu as affaire, c'est d'amener Fujimaru là où je t'ai indiqué, ensuite je m'occuperais du reste." dit elle en marchant vers la salle de bain. "Tu es quand même une sacré vicelarde pour faire ce pacte d'asservissement avec un étrangers. Lui qui plus est."

Au milieu de la pièce tout le monde continuait à danser sa propre dance. Fujimaru se mit à l'écart afin de s'abreuver de Coca-Cola.

Zest inspira profondément avant d'aller parler à Fujimaru.

"Allez Zest. Tu dois aller lui parler, lui demander de parler en privée et d'aller à la salle de bain, c'est simple." elle prit son courage à deux mains et se mit à marcher vers son destin, mais alors qu'elle était en chemin, un tourni vit sa résolution flancher.

"Tiens? Que m'arrive…...t….il?...je…...me…..sens…..étrange."

Elle se sentit tomber avant de ne plus rien sentir du tout alors que sa vue tomba dans les ténèbres.

Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, elle se trouvait dans les bains de Capsule Corps. Ses oreilles avaient retrouvé leur formes originelle et ses oreilles et sa queue de lapin étaient de retour. Nue sous une serviette enroulé autour de sa poitrine pour la cacher. Elle était à côté d'un Fujimaru en serviette attaché autour de ses parties intimes, laissant son torse musclé à la vue d'une Zest rougissante.

Assise sur une chaise, Hilda fixait les deux jeunes adultes avec un air maléfique, une fouet enroulé sur ses jambes croisés.

"Je peux savoir ce que tu trafique encore Hilda?" soupira Fujimaru "tu sais pertinemment que tu ne peux gagner contre moi."

"Tu fais erreur Fujimaru Kudo." répond Hilda en aggravant son sourire "ce n'est pas mon idée. Si tu es là c'est à la demande de Zest."

Le jeune homme se tourna alors vers une Zest honteuse de son apparence détournant son regard. Fujimaru lui, rougissait devant le corps parfaitement sculpté de Zest. Ses oreilles pointus ainsi que ses oreilles et sa queue de lapin la rendait étrangement attirante.

"Hé oui, petit malin" se moqua Hilda "cette fille que tu as ramener n'est en réalité qu'un démon, comme moi."

"Ça je l'savait merci" soupira Fujimaru essayant de détourner le regard du corps de Zest. "Ce que je veux savoir c'est pourquoi nous sommes tous les deux à poils devant toi."

"Je te l'ai dit crétin ! C'est à sa demande que tout à été préparer !"

Aussitôt cette explication donné, Hilda claqua des mains faisant apparaître un grand cercle magique au sol et un plus petit sur le dos de la main de Fujimaru.

Zest se déplaça devant Fujimaru s'agenouilla et embrassa le dos de la mains de Fujimaru sous l'accompagnement du rire maléfique d'Hilda.

Une fois le rituel terminé, les cercles ont disparus et une sorte de collier magique apparue sur le cou de Zest.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?! Pourquoi c'est la ça ?!" paniqua Fujimaru.

"Vous avez effectué ce qu'on appelle un contrat d'asservissement. En gros, Zest à fait serment d'être ton esclave."

Choquée d'une telle déclaration, Fujimaru attrapa Zest par les épaules. "C'est faux hein? C'est une blague? Tu ne compte pas sérieusement redevenir esclave de quelqu'un ?"

Honteuse, Zest détourna le regard. "Je suis….désolée."

Une vive douleur s'empara alors de sa poitrine.

"Aaaaaargh!"

"Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive?!" s'inquiéta le blondinet.

"Si l'esclave désobéi ou pense avoir causé du tort à son maître, le collier magique lui inflige une punition."

"Aaaaaaargh! Par….pardonnez moi!"

"Comment on fait pour arrêter cette sanction ?!" exigea Fujimaru indigné par ce spectacle.

"Le contrat qu'elle à passer avec toi stipule que tu dois mettre un terme toi même à cette sanction."

"Comment?!"

Le sourire d'Hilda s'aggrava d'avantage. "Tu dois la faire se sentir bien."

Le visage de Fujimaru rougissait à vue d'oeil.

"P...pardon?"

"Tu devrais te dépêcher, elle souffre."

Fujimaru se retourna vers une Zest se tordant de douleur.

Il s'agenouilla, ferma les yeux joint ses mains en position de prière. "Je suis désolé Zest." dit il en enlevant la serviette libérant ainsi sa poitrine généreuse.

Devant le corps nue de Zest, Fujimaru ne pût qu'avaler sa salive par réflexe. Ce n'était pas un pervers, loin de là. Mais le corps de Zest lui donnait tout un tas de désirs inavouable.

Il attrapa sa poitrine et commença à la malaxée.

Zest ne pouvait contenir quelques gémissements alors que des frissons parcouraient son corps faisant petit à petit disparaître la douleur.

"Ggg...aaah…..m….messire…."

Hilda semblait regarder le spectacle avec amusement. "J'ai bien fait de leur donner de l'aphrodisiaque pendant qu'ils étaient inconscient." pensa t elle.

Alors qu'il malaxait les seins de Zest avec de plus en plus de passion, il pressa son sein gauche comme on presse un fruit.

"Gwwwwaaaaaaaa!" un frisson de plaisir intense inonda le corps de Zest alors que du lait fut propulsé de son téton.

"Du….du lait?!" s'étonna Fujimaru.

Hilda se mit à baver d'excitation. "Incroyable ! Rare sont les démons à recevoir du plaisir à en produire du lait maternel. Fujimaru Kudo, tu as un talent certain pour soumettre les démons. A moins que…..aurait tu le béguin pour elle?"

Zest se redressa en s'agrippant aux épaules de Fujimaru qui se mit à téter son sein gauche aussi fort que possible.

"Aaaaaaah….gggggh…..kh….messire Fujimaru !"

"Ce n'est pas bon!" pensa Zest peinant à réfléchir "pourquoi est ce si bon? Je ne veux pas qu'il s'arrête ! Pourquoi je veux qu'il continue?"

Fujimaru continuait à boire le lait de Zest, inspirant autant qu'il puisse chaque gouttes de lait.

Hilda regardait ce spectacle en rougissant cachant même ses yeux avec ses mains.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Fujimaru se décida à lâcher le sein gauche. Zest reprenait son souffle, durant une quinzaine de minutes, le plaisir à inonder son corps comme jamais auparavant.

Mais sans crier gare, Fujimaru s'attaqua au deuxième sein.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaa!" sous l'effet du plaisir, Zest ne pût retenir un cri.

Le lendemain.

lorsqu'elle reprit connaissance, elle était sous forme humaine, complètement nue dans les bras d'un Fujimaru, enroulé au niveau du ventre, totalement nu aussi. Elle pouvait sentir le sexe de son nouveau maître serré contre ses fesses. Ils étaient dans une chambre d'amis de Capsule Corps mais dans un lit d'une personne.

Alors qu'elle comptait se lever, l'étreinte de Fujimaru se resserra.

"Encore quelques minutes s'il te plaît. J'ai envie de sentir ta peau contre la mienne."

Zest rougie au commentaire alors que ses souvenirs ont refait surface. Ils l'avaient fait! Cette nuit, la nuit de leur rencontre ils n'avaient fait qu'un!

Alors qu'elle comptait se renseigner auprès de Fujimaru quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

"Dites donc les amoureux ! Il est 10h! Il est l'heure de se lever !"

Cette voix, c'était Bulma!

N'entendant aucune réponse, elle ouvra la porte pour voir Zest et Fujimaru nus sous la couverture. A peine entré elle vu Zest réveillé et referma la porte.

"On vous attend pour déjeuner."

Timidement elle se retourna vers Fujimaru se demandant comment elle devait l'appeler, car pour mettre fin au contrat d'asservissement le maître et l'esclave ne doivent plus faire qu'un. Précisément ce qu'ils avaient fait cette nuit.

"Allons y mon amour" coupa Fujimaru en se levant montrant son corps nu à Zest qui rougissait à la vue de son entrejambe.

"J'ai vraiment réussi à supporter ÇA dans mes entrailles?" pensa la démone. Une réalité fit alors surface dans sa tête. Elle semblait plus sûr d'elle et plus vivante qu'avant. Elle se leva également et s'habilla en ramassant ses vêtements éparpillés au sol, comme ceux de Fujimaru.

Quelques minutes plus tard, lorsque les deux jeunes adultes sont arrivés, les regards amusé de Bulma et Matsuri, le regard de Bra montrait son mécontentement et celui de Trunks montrait qu'il avait faim, tous ces regards les fit se sentir mal à l'aise.

Tous le monde était assis sur la grande table se servant des restes du banquet d'hier soir.

Fujimaru recula une chaise pour que Zest puisse s'asseoir et alla en chercher une autre dans le salon.

Zest se frotta les mains nerveusement les mains devant les sourires de Bulma et Matsuri.

"Alors Zest?" commença Bulma avec un ton amusé "cette nuit était bonne?"

A la question Zest se frotta nerveusement les bras en rougissant tel un piment.

"C'était une nuit absolument horrible !" se plaint soudainement Bra causant à tout le monde de la regarder dans le choc "ma chambre est juste à côté ! J'ai entendu chaque sons émanant de leurs chambre! C'est pas possible d'hurler autant!"

A cet instant Fujimaru revint avec une chaise dans la pièce et s'installa à côté de Zest l'air de rien et joyeux.

Bra frappa sur la table en se levant brusquement.

"Dis donc espèce d'étalon ! T'a pas honte de violenté des filles aussi violemment ?!"

Fujimaru mit simplement son auriculaire dans son oreille en baillant.

"C'est ta faute, c'est toi qui écoute."

"C'était magnifique" interrompu Hilda en apparaissant de nulle part. "J'en ai pas perdu une miette"

Tout le monde la regarda surpris.

"Comment ça ?" demanda Matsuri, inquiète de l'avenir pervers de son jumeaux "tu était avec eux?!"

"Je les épiait par la fenêtre " dit elle fière d'elle en levant son pouce au groupe.

"La chambre est au troisième étage" soupira Trunks.

"Rien n'est impossible."

"Je rêve" se plaint Bra en se laissant tomber dans sa chaise "je pensais que les amis de mon frère avaient mûrit."

"Et moi je pensais que tu serait devenue une belle fille" rétorqua Hilda "comme quoi la déception….."

"Tu insinue que je suis laide?!"

"Je n'insinue rien, je le confirme."

"Je ne te permet pas lolita gothique !"

"Si tu m'interdit de le dire, va regarder ton miroir ça ira plus vite."

"Au fait" coupa Bulma "tu es allé voir Touka et les autres? Ils étaient occupé, donc ils n'ont pas pu venir hier soir, mais ça leur ferait plaisir de te voir."

"Touka?" questionna Zest. En effet, son nom ne lui était pas inconnu.

"Une scène de jalousie ? C'est mignon!" se moqua gentiment Bra.

"Contrairement à toi." coupa Hilda avec un sourire moqueur.

A ce moment la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit dans la maison.

"Vous attendez quelqu'un?" demanda Fujimaru en enroulant son bras gauche autour de Zest qui laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule du blondinet.

Les autres se sont regardé en s'interrogeant sur l'éventuel invité.

"Non, on attend personne pourtant." répondit Matsuri.

Bulma se leva de sa chaise pour aller ouvrir à l'inconnu.

"Bon" commença Matsuri "aujourd'hui c'est samedi! Personne travail à part Touka. Je propose qu'on aille lui dire bonjour, ça lui fera plaisir de te revoir."

"Je peux….vous accompagner?" demanda timidement Zest. Cela ne faisait que quelques heures qu'elle les a rencontrés, mais étrangement, elle se sentait bien avec eux. Et surtout, il y avait Fujimaru, depuis qu'ils n'avaient fait qu'un à cause du pacte, une dépendance inexplicable était né entre eux.

Bulma revint dans la cuisine avec un sourire aux lèvres.

"Regarde!" dit elle en montrant Zest du doigt "il s'est trouvé une petite amie magnifique."

Un jeune homme apparut dans la pièce en suivant Bulma. Il avait un visage fin et séduisant. Des yeux bleus, des cheveux blonds: des cheveux hérissée dont deux mèches descendaient de chaque côté du visage. Il portait une chemise blanche à manche courtes ouverte sous lequel il y avait un t-shirt blanc, un jean noir troué au niveau des genoux ainsi que des basket verte. Sur ses poignets il portait des bracelet noirs que porte habituellement les fans de rock.

"Minato!" s'écria joyeusement Fujimaru en se levant de sa chaise.

"Fujimaru !"

Les deux garçons se sont alors échanger une accolade virile.

Les autres membres du groupe les regardaient avec un sourire et émotion dans le regard. Excepté Zest.

"Le duo de choc à nouveau réuni." s'émerveilla Matsuri.

"Vous voir ensemble à nouveau me donne cette même sensation que la démangeaisons de la diarrhée." râla Hilda.

"Certaines choses ne change pas." répondit Minato en souriant. Puis il remarqua Zest le fixant en silence.

"Bonjour. Je n'ai pas le plaisir de te connaître. Je m'appelle Minato Namikaze, enchanté."

Zest se leva et salua le nouveau venu. "Je m'appelle Zest, enchantée."

Une autre fille entra dans la pièce. Elle portait une chemise blanche rentrer dans un pantalon noir et des chaussures bateaux en cuir noir. Des cheveux courts de couleur mauve, tout comme ses yeux, dont une frange cachait son oeil droit.

Les mains dans les poches, le dos appuyé contre le mur, elle fixa Zest d'un air intriguée. "Salut, moi c'est Kirishima Touka." dit elle d'un air nonchalant.

"Une minute!" coupa Hilda d'un air outré "je pensait que tu travaillais aujourd'hui !"

"On est samedi andouille, c'est mon jour de repos." répond Touka causant à Bra de rire.

"Zut! Moi qui pensait pouvoir gâché ta journée !"

"C'est chose faite, te voir a gâché ma journée. Voir ma semaine toute entière."

Un sourire narquois s'afficha sur le visage d'Hilda "une bonne nouvelle enfin."

Fujimaru saisit alors Zest par la main, gagnant ainsi l'attention de tous le monde.

"Je dois parler à Zest…..à propos de nous."

Matsuri gagna alors un regard sérieux. Zest pouvait alors ressentir de fortes énergies émanant de tous le monde, sauf de Bulma.

"Tu es sûr de toi?" demanda Minato en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Fujimaru "la dernière fois…."

"Tout ira bien" coupa Hilda alors que les visages des autres affichait de la tristesse "Zest est comme nous. C'est un démon, un démon de classe A pour être plus précise, comme moi."

"Te voir prendre la défense de quelqu'un n'est pas rassurant du tout." se moqua Touka.

"Va mourir toi et ta petite poitrine."

"Pourquoi ne pas en parler ici?" demanda Bulma "vous êtes tous doté de pouvoirs particulier, et puis c'est l'occasion pour elle de se rapprocher de tous le monde."

"Tous dépend du leader" répondit Touka "même si Fujimaru à confiance en elle, ce n'est peut-être pas son cas."

"Si Fujimaru à confiance en elle, moi aussi." répondit Minato "et je suis d'accord avec Bulma, il faut briser la glace. Nous aurons besoin d'elle comme elle aura besoin de nous."

"Bra tu dégage. C'est la réunion des grands" se moqua Hilda.

"Mais je suis grande! J'ai 15 ans!"

"Oui mais t'est aussi une super abrutie." se moque Touka.

"Ouais super abrutie" renchérit Hilda.

"Sérieusement Bra"

"Ouais Bra."

"J'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi inutile et débile."

"Pfft, j'y crois pas."

Bra partie en pleurant dans sa chambre.

"Vous allez arrêter d'emmerder ma soeur?!" s'indigna Trunks.

"C'était rigolo" souris Helda.

"C'est cruelle mais faut te faire une raison" explique Touka en laissant un blanc. "Elle sera en danger si elle reste avec nous."

"Asseyez vous et expliquez lui tout. Je vais parler à Bra." dit Bulma en quittant la pièce alors que tous le monde prenait place autour de la table.

"J'ai l'impression d'être à nouveau au lycée." soupira Hilda.

"Dans la classe ou tu n'a jamais mit les pieds?" demanda Touka.

"Voir ta tête était pire que tout, du coup je prenais du bon temps en pensant à ton éventuel accident de voiture noir qui te rentrait dedans car le chauffeur aurait été mystérieusement assommé. Et puis racketté les enfants prenait énormément de temps." puis un sombre sourire s'afficha à nouveau sur le visage de la blonde "d'ailleurs il me semble que tu l'a redoubler cette classe."

"Ça et observer Minato au vestiaire." se moqua Matsuri.

"J'aime observé les puceaux."

"Bon!" stoppa Trunks "on la commence cette réunion ?"

"Ahem!"

Minato se racla la gorge gagnant ainsi le silence du groupe entier.

Zest, angoissée, serra la main de Fujimaru le plus fort qu'elle pût.

"Pour commencer je tiens à te souhaité la bienvenue dans notre groupe. Tu dois savoir que tous ici présent sont des individus doté de dons particulier comme Bulma l'a expliqué tout à l'heure."

"Touka est une Ghoul. Trunks est à moitié alien, comme Bra."

"Les regarder suffit à le savoir" se moqua Hilda gagnant un rire de Touka.

"Hilda est un démon de classe A. Fujimaru et Matsuri sont des esprits de la mort, des shinigamis. Quand à moi je suis un shinobi."

"Et t'a oublié un dragon complètement naze" coupa Touka.

"D'ailleurs il est où Issei?" demanda Fujimaru.

"En garde à vue." explique Touka "Monsieur à tripoter une fliquette sous prétexte que la saison des amours était arrivée pour les dragons. Et Kikyo est en train d'exorciser un démon."

"Et Shirou à eu une urgence" explique Hilda "les radiateurs du centre commerciale ont tous explosé quand j'ai tester mon dispositif démoniaque anti-trouducul" dit elle avec un rire maléfique.

"Donc, nous sommes des individus hors pair qui avons un et un seul objectif." dit il en assombrissant son regard. "Empêcher toute sorte d'individus d'avoir accès à un artefact."

"Pourquoi me raconter tout ça ?" demanda Zest.

"Parce que toi et moi avons fait un pacte." explique Fujimaru avec un air sérieux en prenant les deux mains de Zest dans les siennes "et pour être honnête avec toi, je ne peux plus imaginer mon avenir sans toi. Et je sais que c'est réciproque. Nos corps ont réagi lorsque nous n'avons plus fait qu'un." explique t il en fixant les yeux troublée de Zest.

"Attend une seconde." coupa Touka "t'a couché avec elle?"

"Crois moi c'était quelque chose." explique Hilda fier d'elle gagnant un soupire de tous le monde.

"Quel artéfact?"

Le groupe entier fit un silence de mort.

Alors que les lèvres de Minato allait annoncer le mot….

"Une saucisse de Strasbourg !"

Hilda et Touka se sont mit à eu rire comme des folles tant le suspens avait été gâcher alors que tout le monde se tourna vers le coupable.

"Désolé j'étais obligé de la faire." plaida Fujimaru en frottant l'arrière de la tête nerveusement.

"Peut mieux faire, mais ton envie de gâcher cette réunion me va droit au coeur." plaida Hilda.

"T'en a un?" se moqua Matsuri.

"J'allais te dire que cet artéfact était la dernière dragon ball." soupira Minato essayant d'ignorer la stupidité de ses amis.

"Dragon….ball?"

"Une boule de cristale à 4 étoiles." explique Trunks "il en existe 7 en tout. Chacune comporte un nombre d'étoiles allant de 1 à 7, une fois réunis et après une certaine formule prononcé, un dragon nommé Shenron apparaît et réalise trois voeux."

Matsuri afficha un regard empli de fatalité "malheureusement à force d'utilisation abusive, une entité maléfique est née des voeux égoïste des hommes. Cette créature recherche les dragons ball afin de les absorbé et ainsi accroître sa puissance déjà colossal."

"Il en à absorbé 6 sur 7" continua Touka "mais heureusement ton petit copain à réussit à cacher la dernière boule de cristal. C'était l'une des raisons de son départ à Karakura."

"L'autre raison était de trouver un moyen d'éliminer cette créature à la tête d'idiot, comme Trunks." se moqua la blonde démoniaque.

"Accepte tu de nous rejoindre?" demanda Fujimaru.

"...si je vous rejoint, acceptera tu ce que je représente ?" demanda t elle à Fujimaru avec appréhension.

"Ce que tu représente ?" questionna Fujimaru gagnant le regard de tous le monde.

Zest le fixa dans les yeux avec une détresse sans nom.

"Cette nuit, lors du pacte, tu as vu mes souvenirs comme j'ai vu les tiens. Je veux savoir si tu accepte d'aimer l'être démoniaque que je suis."

"Ah là là" soupira Fujimaru "je ne comprend pourquoi tu me pose la question alors que nous avons passé la nuit ensemble." il prit soudainement Zest dans ses bras la serrant aussi fort que possible. "Je veux que tu partage ma vie à jamais. C'est un ordre de ton maître."


End file.
